


Same Old Song and Dance

by Misanagi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-21
Updated: 2009-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva knows her students very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Old Song and Dance

Minerva looked over to the Gryffindor table. She kept her eyes firmly focused on the four boys seating down the middle. They were eating, talking, laughing, all perfectly innocent. But it wasn't. It was the end of term feast and it was their last year. They wouldn't break tradition, not now, and no matter how innocent they looked, Minerva knew they had something planed.

She ate her meal quietly and she had been careful enough to wait until someone else at the staff table had taken a bite of their food before tasting it herself. She hadn't forgotten the incident in their third year.

By the time dessert appeared she was feeling uneasy. Something should have happened by now. The wait was almost worse than anything else, almost because she hadn't forgotten about the dancing fobbleoworms either.

She didn't see them do it. Whatever had triggered the spell had been done so subtly that she had missed it. What was impossible to miss was the reaction. Fireworks exploded as what seemed to be all the suits of armor of the castle entered the Great Hall. A group of startled looking Ravenclaws stood up and began to sing to the beat of the suddenly animated spoons and forks. The suits of armor formed a line in front of the High Table and started a complicated dance to the sound of the music while more and more fireworks lighted the room.

The last touch appeared only moments later when everyone in the room, excluding the four culprits, started moving their bodies to the beat of the song, mimicking the choreography of the suits of armor. They all finished with a bow, which Minerva thought looked very undignifying in Slughorn and refused to ponder how it had looked on her.

"Potter, Black, Lupin and Petigrew, detention!" she said, yelling to be heard over the roar of the Great Hall. They might be leaving tomorrow but they could do one last detention with her tonight. She allowed herself at smile, it would be good to give them something to remember her by.


End file.
